


sweet dreams

by topazblue



Series: we are family [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Edited, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblue/pseuds/topazblue
Summary: their little girl had a nightmare.





	sweet dreams

In the dead of night Gou feels a light nudge on the duvet, at first she ignores whatever is disturbing her slumber; clinging onto her drowsiness to put her back to sleep. But the tug becomes persistent and forceful.

"Haru, sto-" she croaks, but the words dissolve in her mouth - she is too tired to finish her sentence.

"Ma-Mama..."

Gou snaps her eyes open. The last time she checked, Haru didn't have the voice of a prepubescent boy and he certainly doesn't call her Mama. Her vision bleary, she just about discerns a silhouette standing in the dark.

Gou props herself up on one elbow, her hair is a mess - pieces of red running loose. Her other arm unseeingly reaches out to turn on the lamp. Her eyes flinch at the abrupt dimly lit room and as she blinks away the sensitivity, she's face with her daughter - unkempt hair and puffy azure eyes. The girl sniffles, tiredness be damned, Gou inadvertently swings her legs off the bed and draws the black-haired girl into her chest.

The little girl finds solace and burrows into her mother's touch. She's hiding her face and Gou knows she's shaken up. Her maternal instinct kicks in, diving into comfort her daughter; Gou strokes her silky hair like the kitten she is and soothingly asks:

"Nami, what happened?"

"I had a bad dream," Nami hiccups, and the tears she's been holding within inevitably falls down her chubby cheeks. Gou kisses her forehead and tenderly wipes the tears rolling from her ocean eyes.

"Do you want to stay with Mama and Papa?" empathetically, she looks into her eyes, the distinct shade of blue she fell in love with in high school and once again years later.

Nami inclines her head and her onyx locks sway as she lifts herself onto the furniture. Gou raises her legs back into bed and gravitates her knees towards her chest, giving space for the little girl to comfortably lay between her parents.

The shuffling rouses Haru from unconsciousness and he stirs awake. His vision unfocused, he rolls over and notes the sudden brightness. His heavy eyes find themselves on his daughter, snuggling into his wife as she affectionately caresses Nami's hair.

"Gou?" his voice hoarse, she hums and looks at him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,"

"It's fine-" he moves closer and asks "- is Nami okay?"

"She had a nightmare, it must have been pretty bad 'cause she was crying," Gou explains, and is unable to swallow the yawn leaving past her lips.

"Nightmare? Did she mention what it was about?"

Despite his voice sounding rasp from freshly awakening, Gou senses the concern laced in his voice.

"No, I asked if she wanted to stay here and then she fell asleep straight away,"

"Is that why the lamp's on?"

"Yeah, she didn't want me to turn it off - actually i'll turn it off, now that she's asleep."

The room unilluminated, Gou and Haru hear the light breathing of their daughter, soundly sleeping. Gou silently chuckles as her husband yawns, the muffled sound resonates into the dark.

"Papa should get some sleep," she murmurs, jokingly.

"So should Mama." he whispers.

Gou pecks her daughter's head and wishes her _sweet dreams_. She encloses her arm around Nami. And as slumber drifts her into its spell, Gou detects the familiarity of his touch, on her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hc Haru and Gou would be dotting parents, like they have a sixth (parental) sense - they just know when something's off.  
edited: 01/08/20


End file.
